


The Best Star in the Sky

by Bexcellentaloy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, a fall night, shitty booking will getcha man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexcellentaloy/pseuds/Bexcellentaloy
Summary: By Request:Becky or Charlotte has a bad day and the other tries to make them feel better.





	The Best Star in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Song of the fic: Bad Day by Fuel
> 
> _And she swears there's nothing wrong_   
>  _I hear her playing that same old song_   
>  _She puts me up and puts me on_   
>  _Had a bad day again_   
>  _She said I would not understand_   
>  _Left a note and said I'm sorry I_   
>  _I had a bad day again_

Charlotte was good at a lot of things. Moonsaults, for one. Being an evil queen of the women’s division, for another. And leaving scratch marks down her girlfriend’s back, which was definitely her favorite.

But consoling people wasn’t her strong point. She wanted to be better at it; surely there had to be a better way to make someone feel better than just… listening. It seemed too simple to actually help. Yet here she was, sitting in her car parked in their driveway, wondering if it would be enough.

She knew Becky was inside, falling into her feelings somewhere. She was frustrated, not at Charlotte of course, that she was once again left off another pay per view card. She had worked so hard to be the best; had been the first ever Smackdown Live women’s champion. And now she felt stuck.

Charlotte felt bad, as if it was somehow her fault it was happening. As if it hadn’t been happening ever since Becky first lost the title. She knew Becky wasn’t mad at her, but yet… what if she was?

Charlotte drew a deep breath and jumped out of the car, her grocery bag in hand. She looked up into the black, starry night for help, and quietly she opened the door. She listened to see where Becky was, but didn’t hear any noise. She scratched her head; there was no TV or music playing. This was bad, really bad.

She stepped gingerly into their house, poking her head first into the kitchen. Becky wasn’t eating. This was worse than she thought.

Instead Becky was right where she left her, sinking into the couch as far as she could. It was like she was trying to not exist. 

“Hey Becks…”

Charlotte received only a grunt in response. 

“I brought you mint chocolate chip.”

“Thanks.”

Becky made no movement to grab the ice cream in the bag. She just lie there, staring into her phone. 

“I… uh… I also got a new copy of the Emperor’s New Groove? I know you wore your old one out.”

“Cool.”

Again, Becky didn’t flinch or take her eyes off of her phone. Charlotte grimmaced. There had to be a way to get her smile back. Maybe there was...

“Hey Becks?”

“Yep.” It wasn’t an answer to a question as much as it was a statement.

“Can you follow me for a second?”

Becky sighed a little too heavily before finally pulling her view away from her phone. She looked at Charlotte with zero emotions in her eyes. Charlotte tried to put on her best pout, with her saddest blue eyes. Becky visibly rolled her eyes and grumbled as she got to her feet. Charlotte wanted to reach out for Becky’s hand, but knew it would be a loss; instead she continued walking, her longer legs carrying her faster and farther.

She pushed open the glass door and waited for Becky to catch up. She was taking her sweet time, her face even and her eyes trained on the floor. It was dark outside. The two had bought a house as far away from Nashville as they possibly could have, without going into a different state. Becky gingerly shut the door behind them, the only light in the yard coming from the hallway. This time, Charlotte grabbed Becky’s hand and pulled her closer. Finally Becky looked at Charlotte.

“I know you’re upset and you have every right to be. But I want to show you something.”

Becky looked up, her dark eyes finally showing some hint of emotion. Charlotte extended her arm into the night, point up at the black sky.

“See that? That’s a star. It doesn’t matter which one you look at, ‘cause they’re all amazing. Sometimes, bigger stars get more attention. People say they shine brighter. They don’t. Every single star in that sky is doing exactly what it should be doing, and every single star is the best it’s ever been. And everyone has a favorite star. Would you like to know mine?”

Becky pulled her gaze down from the sky to match Charlotte’s blue eyes. Charlotte gently kissed Becky’s forehead, then locked her fingers in her orange hair and kissed her deeply. She felt Becky’s warm hands crawl under her shirt and dig her fingers into her back. Charlotte slowly slid her fingers to Becky’s cheeks and pulled the two apart.

“Can I take that as a yes?”

Becky, finally, smiled. It was little, but it was genuine. Charlotte beamed. Maybe she wasn’t so bad at this after all. She rested her forehead against Becky’s

“As if it would be anyone, or anything else but you. As if we all couldn’t see how important you are. As if I didn’t, we didn’t… the FANS didn’t need you every single week. Becky you’re not only my favorite star, but you’re the world’s favorite star and you’re hanging so high in the sky that no one could ever touch you.”

Becky pressed herself into Charlotte’s chest, with a vice grip around her waist. After a few minutes she pulled back and stuck out her left hand.

“You’re my everything. Thank you.”

Becky looked almost bashful. Charlotte smiled and gripped her left pinky around Becky’s.

“And I love you too.”


End file.
